A Tale of Two Snottys/Transcript
Here's the episode 25th from Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins at the Beady's house when Snotty Boy kick opens the door) * Snotty Boy: (playing video game) I'm here! * Mrs. Beady: (shrieks with excitement) It's my little squrielly nugget come to stay for the weekend! * Mr. Beady: No. * Snotty Boy: I brought you some flowers Auntie Nora * Mrs. Beady: Well aren't you a gentleman. I'll go make you some little spazz energy drink. * Snotty Boy: Thank you. (heads toward Mr. Beady flicking the paper) Hi, uncle. You reading the paper? * Mr. Beady: Don't move. They can't see you if you don't move. * Snotty Boy: How's this page? (tears the newspaper apart) Is this a good article? How 'bout this one? (sees a ship in a bottle) Oh, are you building a ship. * Mr. Beady: No! That took me 3 days to-- * Snotty Boy: Tidal wave! (drops it on the floor) * Mr. Beady: (moans) * Snotty Boy: You're boring. They should call you Mr. Boring. I'm gonna go play with the animals and kids next door, Mr. Boring. (leaves) * Mrs. Beady: Ok I got your drinks--(sees that Snotty's gone) What did you say to him! (At the barnyard, the gang burst out of the barn in terror) * Snotty Boy: Hi, stupid stinkies! (slingshots rocks at everyone) * Otis: Everyone get on the roof! It's our only hope! (goes up the ladder) * Snotty Boy: You're not getting away that easily, cow! * Otis: (loses his balance) Falling! (lands on Snotty Boy) * Winnie the Pooh: Are you quick alright, Otis? * Otis: Ok, limbs intact, no permanent scaring, face still attached. * Katie: So, you're ok? * Otis: Pretty much. How's Attila Jr.? * Pig: Um... (tries to move his hand) * Olive Doyle: No reflexes. * Pig: Yep. He's broken. * Eeyore: That's not good. * Lucy: I think he could be dead. * Abby: (gasps) Oh no. What do we do? * Timmy Turner: The only thing we can do in a situation like this. * Pip: PARTY HARDY!!! (Everyone parties until Otis hears Snotty Boy's heart laughing) * Otis: Guys, guys, calm down. I can hear his organs. The little jerk gonna be fine. * All: Awww. * Lily: Ahh, poo-poo. * Pip: Bummer. Well let's go dump back at the Beady's house. * Otis: We can't do that. * Tigger: Say how come? Why not? * Otis: Mrs. Beady know what happen here and blame us. * Lola: She always blaming us. So what's so wrong about it this time? * Otis: You know what animal control does to dangerous animals and the mental hospitals do to crazy people? * Sunset Shimmer: Hunted down for sport? * Otis: Worse. * Olive Doyle: Sent to a zoo where people throw peanuts at you just to see if you react? * Otis: Worse. * Leni: Being forced to watch terrible musicals about high school? * Otis: Bingo. (Flashes to Freddy being forced to watch a musical about high school) * All: (shrugs) * Holly: We can not go through with that future. * Otis: Agreed. * Scruffy: So what do we do? * Wanda: The only thing we can do. We have to keep him here til he wakes up. * Abby: But that we'll take hours. What if Mrs. Beady comes looking for him? * Piglet: Then we'll just have to keep her occupied til then. * Timmy Turner: But how? * Pig: Hmm, good point? How do we keep her from noticing her nephew's missing? * Lincoln: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? * Winnie the Pooh: Yes, I am. Whatever it is. (A few minutes later, the gang finishes dressing up Pig like Snotty Boy) * Pig: Ah, no no no. I'm not dressing up again. It never works. * Otis: Wha--you look just like him. Your cherub little cheeks, your freckle snot. Why your a proper little man. * Baljeet: Snotty Boy's a proper little man? * Phineas Flynn: Just roll with it. * Pip: Something not right. * Olive Doyle: You're right. He's missing something. * Lori: I know. He needs hair. * Peck: (takes Duke's bowl of spaghetti) Put this on his head. (Everyone was amazed by the resemblance except Pig) * Pig: Guys, I telling you, they're never gonna buy it * Pip: Yeah they will. Just kick lots of stuff and call everything stupid. * Otis: Then when Snotty wakes up, we'll come over and get ya. * Pig: But, guys...(pushed out of the barnyard by Otis) Ah, Crud Monkeys. (Back at the Beady's, Mrs. Beady gets worried) * Mrs. Beady: Oh Dear. Where could he be? I don't like him hobnobbing with those weird animals or those bizarre children. (hears knocking and answers the door) * Pig: I'm not a talking pig! * Mrs. Beady: Oh there you are, my silly little man. Come in. Lunch is ready * Pig: So, um, uh, oh, this place is stupid. (smacks a vase off the table) You're stupid too. Uh, no offense sir * Mrs. Beady: Nathan, stop upsetting him! * Mr. Beady: (moans) * Mrs. Beady: I know how much you like yellow foods so here are some yummy mac and cheese and delicious lemon squares * Pig: I don't wan---Say what? (chows down) * Mr. Beady: Does somebody smell spaghetti? (Back at the barn, the gang was partying until Snotty Boy heads towards the mike) * Snotty Boy: Excuse me. Pardon me. Could someone please tell me where I am. And also who I am? * Freddy: Oh, he's seen us! He'll tell others! We'll all be sold on the internet! * Abby: Freddy, no! Your arms are too weak. Let Bessie do it. * Bessie: Yeah! * Otis: (calms people down) Wait. Uh, how's it going little guy * Snotty Boy: You seem like a wise and kindly soul. Could you tell me where I am? * Otis: Sa-weet, he's got amnesia! That's Latin for the best thing that could ever happened to us. * Abby: Otis, what'ya talking about? * Otis: Don't you see? He doesn't remember he's a jerk. Which means he'll never bother us again * Snotty Boy: E-e-e-excuse me, are you people talking animals * Otis: MMmmm, no, we're a theater troop, in costume for our brand new show, Fur Town, appearing in a small town theater near you. Well, it's getting late and we had a good talk. It's time to get you home. * Pig: (sees the Mrs. Beady brought cookie) Thank you Auntie Nora. Hey, uncle? * Mr. Beady: '''My eyes! * '''Pig: I was just offering you a cookie. (hears someone at the door) I'll get it. You guys relax. You've done enough. Man, this kid got one sweet deal. (sees the real Snotty Boy, both of them screamed and Pig slams the door) * Mrs. Beady: Did I hear someone at the door * Pig: (shutters) What door? We don't have any door * Mrs. Beady: Oh don't you be such a little silly willy billy willy. (answers the door) * Snotty Boy: Good afternoon mam. The nice theater troop man says I'm your nephew * Mrs. Beady: Sweetums, why are you outside when you're standing right next to me? (sees that there's two Snottys, her, Pig, and Snotty screamed) * Pig:'''Auntie Nora, he's clearly an impostor. He's probably one of those talking animals next door in disguise! * '''Mrs. Beady: Yes, that's the only explanation. He's not even wearing proper clothes. Get out of here, you camel or whatever you are; Scoot or I'll call the police! Get out! * Snotty Boy: Sorry to have troubled you! Have a nice day! * Otis: What the cud happened? * Snotty Boy: I think you were mistaken. The nice boy living there says, he's their nephew * Otis: What? (Looks through the window and sees Pig being massage by Mrs. Beady) Oh, you pink chubby little troll. (Later that night, at the barnyard) * Otis: Ok, listen up. Pig's been seduced by the sweet life. Now, the only way to get him back is to turn Snotty Boy back into his old evil self, so Mrs. Beady will recognize him * Pip: Are you loco? (Everyone agrees in shocked) * Abby: What's the rush? I don't mind keeping Snotty Boy a little longer. * Snotty Boy: Hey, guys. I wrote a song for your theater troop. Boy I'm Pablo the happy unicorn With a friendly smile and a rainbow horn I pick pretty flowers all day long And then I smile and sing my song * -You were saying Abby? * Abby: Right. Get rid of him. (Everyone agrees) (Later that night, at the Beady's, Pig is playing in the tub with a mermaid and scuba diver) * Pig: Marry me, mer-princess and surrender your medical benefits. No, no, not until I see a ring. Oh here we go again with the ring. You can’t hide from me cause I’m Scubaman! * Mrs. Beady: Eugene’s voice is getting so low. I think it’s time you give him...The Talk. (A few minutes later) * Mr. Beady: (moans) When a bird..and a bee love each other very much, they get married. Pretty soon, the bird starts losing her mind and sees talking animals and crazy kids everywhere and the bee..Oh the poor bee, left sitting in a chair, all night, trying to remember what life was like before he died inside. * Pig: Oh, poor uncle. Here…(offers a hug) * Mr. Beady: My eyes! * Pig: Come here. I just want to give you a reassuring man hug. (hugs him) * Mr. Beady: I don’t know. I-- * Pig: Come on. * Mr. Beady: Sometimes it hurts so bad * Pig: There, there, there, let it all out. (Back the the barnyard) * Otis: Alright, if this awesome plan doesn’t get Snotty Boy back on the path to evil, nothing will. * Abby: A birthday party? * Otis: No, a stupid party. We’re gonna act as mean to each other as possible until it triggers the darkness lurking inside the little monster. * Peck: Here he comes! * Snotty Boy: Oh, what a lovely dinner party. Thank you for having me. * Otis: Our pleasure. Pip, would you please pass the cheese? * Pip: No problem, buttface! (throws cheese at Otis) * Otis: Oh. * Freddy: Have some stupid chips! (throws it at Peck) * Peck: Don’t forget the stupid dip! (throws it at Freddy) * Abby: Your hair is stupid! * Bessie: This plan is stupid! (The gang continues wrecking the place until Snotty Boy started vacuuming) * Snotty Boy: '''My, what a mess me made. You keep having fun. I’ll just tidy-up * '''Otis: Not working, he’s still good. WHY!!!!!!!!! (As a thunderstorm rolled in, Mr. Beady and Pig played patty-cake) Mr. Beady and Pig Big loud thunderstorm won’t scare me Won't scare me (x2) Big loud thunderstorm won't scare me Fa la la la la la * Mr. Beady: Tummy tickle. (tickles Pig) * Pig: I never wanna leave here. (yawns) Sleepy. * Mr. Beady: Sweet dreams,...son. (The next day, Pip sees Otis moving some hay) * Pip: Otis, uh, what are you doing? * Otis: Facing facts, Pipster, the Snotty Boy we knew and hated is gone, so I’m giving the new equally, annoying one a bed up here so the farmer will never see him. * Peck: Freddy, the stupid party is over! * Freddy: Then, here. You can wash the stupid plate. (slips on cheese and Peck making Otis wobble on the ladder) * Otis: Little help * Snotty Boy: I’ll catch you Otis. (gets crushed by Otis) * Pip: Ok, this time he’s gotta be toast * Snotty Boy: '''Wha-what happened? Why are you all looking at me, ya stupid stinkies? * '''Otis: Uh oh. * Snotty Boy: 'What am I doing on this stupid farm? Out of my way! Stupid stinkies. (leaves) (The gang cheers) * '''Snotty Boy: '(comes in) I’m back! Where’s my stupid lunch? * '''Mrs. Beady: '''Oh, it’s the talking camel! * '''Snotty Boy: '''Who are you and what are you doing with my stuff? Give it back! * '''Pig: No, it’s my stuff * Snotty Boy: '''(tackles Pig) No way * '''Pig: I’m her real nephew * Snotty Boy: No, I'm her real nephew. * Mrs. Beady: 'Oh dear, which one is my Eugeney-weenie? * '''Snotty Boy:'I am and I’ll prove it. (mush lemon squares in Pig's face) Ha! * '''Pig: Oh yeah? (knocks down a lamp) * Snotty Boy:'''Back at you, stupid phony (throws a stand out the door) * '''Pig: You're the stupid phony. (tears the cushion off a chair) * Snotty Boy: '''I’ve had enough! (destroys everything) * '''Mr. Beady: Hey, what’s going on in here? (Snotty Boy throws a plate to a ship in a bottle over Mr. Beady's head) * Pig: Uncle Nathan, look out! (pushes him out of the way) * Mrs. Beady: '''You’re the impostor! My Eugene would never risked his life to save that lump * '''Pig: But auntie, I can, but-but, (gets tossed out) * 'Snotty Boy: '''Bye, stupid kid who looks like me! * '''Mrs. Beady: '''Oh, Nathan, isn’t wonderful? We have the real Eugene back again * '''Mr. Beady: '(depressed) Oh, it hurts. It hurts so bad! The End.Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts